Un Padre Afortunado:
by affy bp
Summary: Edward era un padre afortunado. No debia preocuparse por muchas cosas, aunque su relacion no era muy estrecha, Edward tenia su forma de recordar que su princesita lo amaba.


**Disclaimer:** Adivina, esto no me pertenece, nada es mio, no soy Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **Edward era un padre afortunado. No debia preocuparse por muchas cosas, aunque la relacion con su pequeña no era muy estrecha. Edward tenia su forma de recordar que su princesita lo amaba.

**_Un padre afortunado._**

Edward era un padre muy afortunado.

Su pequeña era su orgullo mas grande, su hermosa adorable y educada hija.

¡Y vaya que era afortunado!

Jamás debía preocuparse por no saber lo que su pequeña pensaba. Pues lo sabia y con mucha seguridad.

No debía preocuparse tampoco de que la trataran mal, o de que la rechazaran pues Renesmeé resulto ser muy sociable y buena para entablar amistad con todos.

Tampoco de que se burlaran de ella en ningún modo pues su descendiente era perfectamente bella y de tal hermosura que nadie se atrevería a encontrarle un defecto.

Ni de que algún imbécil se propasara con ella, ya que además de que su amada bebe tenia mucha mas fuerza de la común en un simple humano, se corrían los rumores de que la dulce Renesmeé vivía con tres hombres muy fuertes y protectores, además de que tenia un amigo grandote y musculoso que la cuidaba (léase Jacob)

Además su hija crecía rodeada de amor, todos los miembros de su familia la amaban mucho y le tenían un cariño especial y diferente. Tenia una madre que además de ser el amor de la existencia de Edward, era también una mujer cariñosa y una excelente madre.

Y también podía presumir que tenia a una segunda madre. Rosalie. Esa mujer daría cualquier cosa por su sobrina, y Edward le agradecería eso por la eternidad

Ni siquiera debía consternarse de que su hija no encontrara el amor, ya tenia a Jacob Black un hombre que había jurado por sobre todo amarla y respetarla siempre, además de que era alguien capaz de protegerla en caso de ser necesario. Y si algo de esto se le llegaba a olvidar, ahí estaría Edward para recordárselo, talvez con un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Si, vaya que Edward era muy afortunado. Solo debía de preocuparse por una cosa.

¿Y si Renesmeé no lo amaba?

¿Qué pasaría si su dulce hija no lo quería? Su relación no era exactamente muy estrecha, ambos eran algo reservados en muchos aspectos. Pero el la adoraba mas que a nada, ella y Bella eran su motivo para seguir en este mundo.

Cuando estas preguntas atormentaban la mente de el sfortunado padre, solo recordaba la charla que tuvo con su princesa y estas se esfumaban.

-Papi…

-Dime cielo

-¿Si algo me pasa, ya nunca mas los vere a ti y a mama?-pregunto la pequeña niña con temor

Edward se alarmo al escuchar los sollozos provenientes de su hija, el corazón se le estrujo en el pecho y deseo hacer lo imposible para que su princesita no sufriera.

-Nessie…-dijo el con excesiva suavidad, se inco para quedar a la altura de la pequeña-jamas te dejare cielo, ni permitiré que tu me dejes a mi. Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro

La pequeña dejo de sollozar y limpio sus cristalinas lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo

-Ademas, no permitiría que algo te ocurriera Nessie, tu papa estará siempre aquí para protegerte-aseguro Edward con voz firme, Renesmeé coloco su manita en la mejilla de su progenitor

Edward fue capaz de percibir con claridad muchos sentimientos, dolor, angustia…miedo.

-Renesmeé, te amo y lo sabes. Estare contigo siempre, en cada momento, jamás conoceras el dolor y sufrimiento si yo te lo puedo evitar, no te dejare sola.

-Gracias

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo, Edward simplemente escucho un pensamiento proveniente de su dulce angelito

_-Te amo papi._

El no quiso seguir husmeando en la cabeza de Nessie, para el era suficiente saber que su hija lo amaba. Jamás supo que le provoco tanta angustia esa tarde, pero sentía bien saber que el había ayudado a hacerla desaparecer.

Sentía realmente bien saberlo. Y saber que su hija lo amaba, lo amaba como el la amaba a ella. Con todo su ser.

Si. Vaya que Edward es un padre afortunado.

* * *

Bien. Este fic se me ocurrio cuando me releia Amanecer (por como cuarta vez) y notaba de nuevo que la relacion entre Edward y Renesmee no fue muy especificada en el libro.

Asi que se me ocurrio que podrian no tener una relacion muy estrecha. Pero vaya que se amaban.

Gracias por leer

DEJEN REVIEWS SI TIENEN COMPASION POR UNA HUMILDE ESCRITORA!


End file.
